Capacitors are storage devices that store electrical energy on an electrode surface. Electrochemical cells create an electrical charge at electrodes by chemical reaction. The ability to store or create electrical charge is a function of electrode surface area in both applications. Ultracapacitors, sometimes referred to as double layer capacitors, are a third type of storage device. An ultracapacitor creates and stores energy by microscopic charge separation at an electrical chemical interface between electrode and electrolyte.
Ultracapacitors are able to store more energy per weight than traditional capacitors and they typically deliver the energy at a higher power rating than many rechargeable batteries. Ultracapacitors comprise two porous electrodes that are isolated from electrical contact by a porous separator. The separator and the electrodes are impregnated with an electrolytic solution, which allows ionic current to flow between the electrodes while preventing electronic current from discharging the cell. Each electrode is in intimate contact with a current collector. One purpose of the current collector is to reduce ohmic loss. If the current collectors are nonporous, they can also be used as part of the capacitor case and seal.
When electric potential is applied to an ultracapacitor cell, ionic current flows due to the attraction of anions to the positive electrode and cations to the negative electrode. Upon reaching the electrode surface, the ionic charge accumulates to create a layer at the solid liquid interface region. This is accomplished by absorption of the charge species themselves and by realignment of dipoles of the solvent molecule. The absorbed charge is held in this region by opposite charges in the solid electrode to generate an electrode potential. This potential increases in a generally linear fashion with the quantity of charge species or ions stored on the electrode surfaces. During discharge, the electrode potential or voltage that exists across the ultracapacitor electrodes causes ionic current to flow as anions are discharged from the surface of the positive electrode and cations are discharged from the surface of the negative electrode while an electronic current flows through an external circuit between electrode current collectors.
In summary, the ultracapacitor stores energy by separation of positive and negative charges at the interface between electrode and electrolyte. An electrical double layer at this location consists of sorbed ions on the electrode as well as solvated ions. Proximity between the electrodes and solvated ions is limited by a separation sheath to create positive and negative charges separated by a distance which produces a true capacitance in the electrical sense.
During use, an ultracapacitor cell is discharged by connecting the electrical connectors to an electrical device such as a portable radio, an electric motor, light emitting diode or other electrical device. The ultracapacitor is not a primary cell but can be recharged. The process of charging and discharging may be repeated over and over. For example, after discharging an ultracapacitor by powering an electrical device, the ultracapacitor can be recharged by supplying potential to the connectors.
The physical processes involved in energy storage in an ultracapacitor are distinctly different from the electrochemical oxidation/reduction processes responsible for charge storage in batteries. Further unlike parallel plate capacitors, ultracapacitors store charge at an atomic level between electrode and electrolyte. The double layer charge storage mechanism of an ultracapacitor is highly efficient and can produce high specific capacitance, up to several hundred Farads per cubic centimeter.
Ultracapacitor electrolytes must exhibit good ionic conductivity and must be highly soluble and chemically and electrochemically stable. Additionally, the electrolyte must be low in cost for commercial production. Nonaqueous electrolyte based ultracapacitors are of interest because they have much larger decomposition voltage limit compared to aqueous electrolyte systems. The energy that can be stored in a nonaqueous ultracapacitor can be greatly increased over that of aqueous systems. However, organic electrolytes are much less conductive compared to aqueous electrolytes. This contributes to a relatively high resistance and limits ultracapacitor use for high power applications. Further, high internal resistance causes a high internal loss of stored energy. This increases the cost of an ultracapacitor because of the concomitant requirement of enlarged electrode.
It would be advantageous to provide nonaqueous ultracapacitors with reduced internal resistance. A number of solvent systems have been extensively investigated toward this end. A common system utilizes propylene carbonate ("PC") for its moderately good conductivity and reasonably wide potential window. PC is the most common solvent used in nonaqueous ultracapacitors.
The present invention provides an improved electrolyte composition characterized by increased conductivity and lower resistance which in turn provides performance enhancement and cost reduction in an ultracapacitor.